The present invention relates generally to the field of flame retardant compositions and more specifically to the field of flame retardant compositions for the in situ spray treatment of textiles and textile goods such as clothing fabrics, draperies, upholstery fabrics, wall coverings, carpets and the like.
The flame retardant treatment of textile fabrics composed of natural fibers (cotton, regenerated pulp, wool), synthetic fibers (polyester, nylon, acetate rayon, acrilan), or blends thereof (i.e., polyester/cotton), with specifically formulated flame retardant ammonium salt compositions or blends for each fiber type is well known in commercial textile mill practice where the expertise available allows a ready identification of the textile fiber type to be treated. It is known that natural fibers have quite different ignition and burning characteristics than synthetic fibers, and the flame retardant compositions of the prior art by which the ignition and burning of natural and synthetic fibers has been restrained in commercial textile practice has also been quite different. However, this expertise in fiber identification and selective flame retardant composition application available in commercial textile mills is not usually available beyond the commercial mills, and an effective fire retardant composition suitable for in situ application to both natural and synthetic fibers, and their blends, has not theretofore been known.
The flame retardant compositions of the present invention eliminate the need for reliance upon specific fiber identification expertise as they will effectively flame retard many types of natural and synthetic fibers, and fiber blends commonly utilized in textile and textile goods design. Furthermore, the multi-fiber flame retardant compositions of the present invention are effective after simple spray application and air drying, and unlike some flame retardant compounds used in commercial textile mill finishing, the compositions of the present invention do not require pressure impregnation nor heat curing to be effective.